Beyond Fate's Charm
by Angel Leviathan
Summary: SG1 are shot into a world they can't begin to understand. Soon after arriving, Sam starts having 'strange' dreams. Finished.
1. Fight to Survive

Title: Beyond Fate's Charm

Author: Angel Leviathan

Spoilers: Everything, anything, as per usual. 

Season: 4/5

Disclaimer: The traditional SG1 isn't mine, etc. Also, 'Streets of Mayhem' is © Tristan and our characters are © us! (Kioko Faith © Angel Leviathan, Tanik 'Gambit' Lanceman © Tristan, Nova Ebony Fay Olympia © Yuki-chan, Drake Fox © Dak. Any Lithium Tech; ie – weapons © Angel Leviathan.

Rating: PG-13 – Sam may have some pretty vivid dreams later.

Cross With: Streets of Mayhem- an RP created by Tristan, RP'd previously at SSMBRP and now at SMB.

Thanks To: Tristan for letting me use the SoM universe. ^^ I tried, but had to make it another planet, sorry! Time travel often confuses me; I have enough temporal paradoxes in, "My Daughter, My Friend, My Future"! Also for letting me use his character/s. ^^ Thanks also go to Yuki-chan (Fay) and Dak (Drake) for allowing the use of their characters too. *hugs everyone*

-

Sam's first thought when she stepped out from the 'Gate was easily, 'oh shit', swiftly followed by debating what they'd actually stepped into. Gun fire, electrical blasts, pistol shots, and explosions echoed around her everywhere, leaving her to come to one conclusion; Goa'uld and a whole honkin' (definitely too much time with Jack….) load of Jaffa. When she got the chance to look around her however, she discovered the situation was very different.

"Carter!" she heard her voice yelled.

"Sir?" she called, ducking a shot and taking cover behind the DHD. What in the hell was going on? The MALP had given clear readings; no hostile beings, just an empty, run down street. She mentally snorted; this wasn't the first time they'd been wrong.

"Any idea what's going on here!?" O'Neill stared, "Daniel! Teal'c! You guys alright!?"

"Yeah…." Daniel's voice was heard from behind the rim of the 'Gate, "But I have no idea what's going on…"

"Nor do I," Teal'c replied, frowning as he watched the events play out in front of him.

A mechanoid robot was swiftly trashed before their eyes through a combination of a plasma shot and a bullet that fizzed its way through the air. A figure with a tail let fly a flip kick to its head, landing back on both its, or her, feet. Another girl span and took out the wiring from underneath, rolling as another mech dived for her, "Too close for comfort…" she muttered.

"We got a bunch of Angels down here!" a young man yelled, shooting down another target through the chest.

"Angels!?" another voice with barely suppressed rage, "What the hell is that thing anyway!?"

The tailed girl threw a dagger and ripped the wiring of another mech, "They're not Angels……I think!" she yelled, controlling the weapon as it flew through the air.

"Okay kids…..this time, I think we should just pack up and go home…" Jack muttered to Sam.

"One problem," she replied, "Unless I'm suicidal, I can't stay standing for long enough to dial the DHD."

"I believe this mechanical creations are the ones causing this carnage, O'Neill," Teal'c stated to Jack, "It would be wise to destroy them first."

Daniel's eyes widened, "Yeah; but we have no idea what's actually going on here! We're taking sides before we have any-"

He was interrupted as Jack opened fire on the mechs.

"……information…."

"If they're Angels, they deserve to die!" the other female snarled, trashing the mech she had been working on. Her eyes widened briefly as a volley of shots from Jack's weapon zipped past her, "……Who are they trying to kill here!?" she flicked a strand of short blonde hair from her eyes and frowned.

"They have no idea what's going on!" the tailed one cried across to her, "At least, the woman doesn't, and-" she abruptly stopped and winced in pain, "…I have no idea what the one with the emblem is…..its as if…there are two minds!" by the time she had finished speaking, the four figures stood amongst a pile of wreckage, metal smoking and wires crackling.

"Get out here, Angel scum!" the taller of the two men, the one with the plasma rifle, demanded.

"Scum?" Jack raised an eyebrow, taking in their appearances, "Who are they calling scum?"

"I advise we do what he wishes, O'Neill," Teal'c was the first to step away from the 'Gate.

Daniel blinked. This was certainly the day of stupidity, "Yes….just step away so they have a clean shot…" he said quietly, as close as he ever got to sarcasm.

Jack and Sam exchanged a hesitant glance. It was then that Sam realised she was just a little too close to him, her face mere centimetres from his. Another 'look' passed between them and they both shuffled a little way away. Damn.

"So, er," Jack coughed, trying to rid his mind of the thoughts that had been running around due to the close proximity of his 2IC, "Yeah…" he continued, "What exactly is going on here?" he had moved from crouching behind the DHD to standing.

"We want to know what you're doing here," the other male stated, "and what that thing is. A new Angel device to get to us of the lower levels quicker?" he snapped.

"You nearly took my arm off!" one of the girls protested, anger directed at Jack.

The tailed girl tilted her head slightly, "They're definitely not Angels. They haven't even seen the upper levels….or this world…" she frowned, "or this world?" she echoed again.

"We're not…'Angels' as you put it…" Daniel took a step towards them, "We're explorers.."

"Explorers who carry weapons!" the first girl exclaimed, cold expression fixed in place.

"For self defence," Sam protested, "That device," she pointed to the 'Gate, "Takes you to other worlds; we're from another world."

"Why would people from another world start up at the lower levels?" the taller man approached them, "They'd start straight with the Angels, not bother with us," he sneered.

"First off, what are Angels?" Jack asked, gun in hand, still ready to shoot.

"Aristocrat scum," he replied, "The ones responsible for those mechs."

The tailed girl was still frowning, "They honestly don't understand…" she said quietly, "and they are explorers. They didn't come here to fight us or the Angels…." she took a few steps toward them.

"Kioko…" the other girl warned her off.

"If they hurt me they wont know what hit them, right Fay?" Kioko grinned, showing faith in her comrade's ability. She tried not to laugh. A blush was still present on Sam's face. Simply from the emotions two of them were simply 'transmitting' she had learnt a lot about them in mere seconds. Though she had made a mental note to never try touching the mind of the one with the emblem again….it was like being scorched with a lithium bullet….and scorching was usually swiftly followed by death.

"My turn," Jack stated, "Who are you?" 

"I am known as Gambit," the tall man answered, voice low, "This is Drake," he motioned to the other man, "Fay,"

The girl simply glowered at Jack.

"and Kioko."

"If you're 'explorers'," Gambit continued, "You'd better go talk to the Angels. You'll get a lot more from them than you'll ever get from us. At least, you look enough like their kind…" his tone was scornful and he began to walk away.

Fay turned to follow him, "Watch your backs," she almost hissed and only just stopped herself from spitting on the ground in front of them.

Drake was already moving away, "I do so love a mech carnage…."

Kioko turned on her heel silently and started to move off, "You're an interesting bunch……..I admit I'd like to get to know you better…" her voice grew quieter as she moved into the distance, "especially you, Jack," was her parting shot.

The SG-1 team glanced at each other in confusion.

"So, go or stay?" Sam said aloud what each one was thinking.

"I'd say stay," Daniel offered, "Or at least find out what's happened to this place."

"Technology, right? We could use some of it…" Jack sighed, "Why do I have the feeling this is going to be a long trip….? And how did that….kid…know my name?"

-


	2. Angels

Notes: Another chapter. Nicole and Alexander are in our RP and are © Angel Leviathan. The first part of the dream sequence is also from the RP, when Kioko and Fay were trying to reveal their pasts.

-

"They're not following us," Fay commented, walking beside her tailed cousin, the group being at least three streets away by now, "They're not going to live long at all with attitudes like that…"

"Even the Angels will be able to take them," Drake shook his head in dismay.

"They're not our concern; they arrive here, they can take care of themselves," Gambit nodded.

Kioko paused, "Guys….I think the Angels just found them…"

"So, staying was obviously the wrong answer?" Jack quipped, looking with dismay at the group of mechs that had surrounded them.

"Yeah…" Daniel nodded, "I think so."

A human soldier appeared from behind the mechs, "You four will come with me; any resistance will result in violence," he said coldly.

"No, really?" Jack snapped sarcastically, "I hadn't noticed.

"Sir…" Sam warned. She obediently began to follow the individual, sincerely not wanting to be blasted to pieces by some machines.

Daniel caught up with her, "So, you're human?" he asked of the solider.

"No talking," he replied, not looking round.

"I believe we should leave any questions until later," Teal'c stated.

"Why do we always end up like this?" Jack asked of the thin air, continuing to follow the group.

Half an hour later and the team had had their weapons taken from them and were being kept waiting in a high story apartment type building, with glass windows all around.

"Wow….you can't even see below that haze of smog…" Sam said aloud, peering out of the window.

"So, this must be the 'upper levels' huh?" Jack snorted.

"Indeed, you are correct," a woman's voice came from the doorway. Two figures approached them, one male, one female, both clothed entirely in black. The woman wore a knee length, tight dress with knee high boots, her black hair cut short with only two strands falling to her waist, "These are the upper levels."

"Where we live a much more comfortable life than you'll ever see down there," the male added, dressed in black trousers and what appeared to be a black silk shirt.

The woman, presumably his wife, glared at him, "Excuse my husband," she started, "He has the tendency to speak out of turn…"

"I think I know somebody like that…" Jack briefly looked across at Daniel, then turning his attention back to the two newcomers.

"My name is Nicole Raven," she continued, "one of the upper ruling class of this nation," she looked each member of SG1 up and down with distain, "You…..are not of our rank. Yet you are certainly not one of the sods."

"Sods?" Daniel frowned.

"Lower class," her husband, Alexander offered the explanation.

"Our cameras reveal that you came through that circular ornament left in the lower levels," Nicole frowned, "Yet that device has no purpose, otherwise we would have figured it out by now…" she fixed first Jack, then Teal'c with a piercing stare, "What we want to know…..is how you, presumably sods trying to get above your station….managed to pull off such a show…"

"Alright," Jack was growing impatient, "First off; we're not 'sods' and don't take kindly to being called one either…" he sounded as if he might start going on a tangent…

"Jack…" Daniel said in a warning tone.

"Let me finish, Daniel…." he held a hand up to silence him, "and secondly; that 'ornament' you got down there; it was no show. It works."

"And does what?" Alexander demanded.

"Connects to other worlds and allows people to pass between them," Sam stated.

Nicole's features were set in an angry line, "You lie. Nothing has ever come of that device; we have advanced technology, vast resources, it is nothing."

Jack shrugged, "Obviously not 'advanced' enough."

She glared, the turning her back on the team, activating a small device on her wrist, "Take the dissenters to a holding cell…if they resist….you know what to do," she swept to the doorway, "Until you are ready to speak the truth…" she left the room.

Alexander still stood there, confused expression on his face.

"Alexander!!" she screeched.

He abruptly followed.

The next thing they knew, a team of eight guards had entered the room. Jack attempted to knock the first unconscious, only to have himself knocked to the floor. Daniel was the next to go, followed by Teal'c, who had successfully taken one of them down. Sam's head hit the glass table and she fell into darkness.

_"Mama....what are you doing?" a small, brown haired child looked up at her mother, tail waving absently._

_"Nothing you need concern yourself with, dear child," the white haired woman knelt at her level, "Here, take this," she passed a package wrapped in black velvet to her, "Keep them safe for me."_

_"Mama?" she questioned._

_The woman brought a finger to the child's lips, silencing her, "I'll only be a moment, little Kio," she stood, straightening her gown, "You stay right here and keep hidden, okay?"_

_"....Yes Mother..."_

_The child watched as the woman she knew to be her mother vanished round the corner of the darkened street, heels clattering on the pavements._

_"Halt!"_

_She didn't move, could feel the fear in the air, though she was sure it was mostly her own._

_"Elven dissenter......"_

_Though the woman was only half elven blood, she had the unfortunate gift of the beauty of her ancestors._

_"Get your hands off me you Angel scum!" her mother's voice._

_.....a shot......a soft thud.....then nothing.....a scream ripped from a throat.....seemingly her own. The five year old child ran from her hiding place, abandoning the precious package and running to the figure of her mother on the floor, "Mama? Mama!?"_

_"Get up," a voice, cold, demanding, cruel._

_She didn't, simply turned her head to look up at....him?_

_"I said get up!"_

_A flame started in her mind, blazed through all her senses until it could take form, eyes turning a deadly black, the child eventually stood, holding her palms out.....the figure in front of her exploded...._

_A second later, the girl was gone, the package too, as the streets were lit with an amber flame, a thin wail echoing through every mind in the district...._

_"You have to hang on, please, fight it, come on, no, stay awake, listen to me…!" her own hands covered with blood and a desperate panic overtaking her mind; he had to live, she couldn't let him die, he couldn't die like this, not now…., "Hang on Ja-"_

Sam bolted upright, eyes wide, suddenly awake. She tried to slow her breathing as she looked around at the rest of her team, still unconscious in the dark room. She held a hand to her head, eyes still wide in shock at the vividness of her dream, "Woah…"

-

(please review!)


	3. Precognition

Kioko shot back to consciousness, eyes wide. She barely had a second to register the fact that her daggers were twirling above her, exerting a split second kinetic force to shove them away from her, "…Holy….what was that?" she uttered. She shook her head, denying the fact that she had accidentally reached out to any of her friend's minds. The memory was her own…but the last part…..precognition? Again? Kioko knew she hadn't reached out to Fay's mind; she blocked her cousin off, or at least, attempted to, lest she trouble them both with painful memories from their family. She hadn't had a precognitive dream in a long while. Kioko lay back down, deciding more sleep was a better plan than trying to sort out what had just happened.

-

"Sir?" Sam shook Jack awake, "Sir, wake up!"

Jack was suddenly awake, "What the!? Where-" his eyes adjusted to the darkness, "Crap. T, Daniel, you with us?"

"Unfortunately," Daniel commented.

"I am awake, O'Neill," Teal'c nodded.

"Where are we?" Sam looked around, not mentioning her 'dream', "Last thing I remember is being knocked against a glass table.."

"Looks like they got the upper hand," Jack frowned, "Why was that woman so desperate to think we were lying?"

Daniel shrugged, "Maybe it has something to do with their 'Angel' hierarchy?"

"What of her husband?" Teal'c asked, "He did not seem to be…"

"With it?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe the women are dominant in society, or, at least in Angel society," Sam offered.

Daniel paused, "It was as if…his mind wasn't all there.."

Jack shook his head, "I think we have more important things to think about than the mental state of one of the guys who's slammed us in here!"

"Do we have a plan of escape, O'Neill?" Teal'c questioned, looking around the cell.

"Let me work on it…" he sighed.

-

Nicole examined a dark handled dagger in the light, twisting it this way and that, "Bring me the woman."

"What woman?" Alexander questioned.

She rolled her eyes, "Not you, the servant!" she snapped, "Bring me the woman out of the sods we captured."

"Yes, my Lady," the guard at the door nodded and swiftly vanished.

"What do you want with her?" her husband asked, absently.

For more than once in her life, Nicole wished that he hadn't undergone the memory erasing treatment. She never thought he was going to turn out like this. It was like constantly having a child around, "I do not like to admit it….but women are more easily broken than men. Especially those of the lower levels. She is the one I will get the truth out of."

"Oh…" Alexander mused, "What of the three men?"

"If she doesn't talk, one of them will."

-

"You will come with me," the same toneless voice that had demanded the same before.

"Who will? All of us? Sure," Jack started, "Just give us a minute to kick your sorry ass."

"The woman," the guard did not seem amused, "She will come with me."

"Like hell she will," he snapped.

"Either she comes with me or I will surely have you all put to death."

Sam's eyes widened, "Hey, alright, woah, I'll go with you…" she muttered. She reluctantly stood and exited the cell.

Teal'c made a dash for the door, only to have it slam in his face.

"This is not good," Jack sighed, "They'd better bring her back in one piece…" he swore.

-

Twenty minutes later, Sam was in agony, as another electrical charge shot down her back. She refused to cry out.

"Again; what rebel group do you belong to and how did you stage that appearance?" Nicole demanded, holding the dagger inches from Sam's face.

"I already told you! We're not from the lower levels and we didn't stage anything!" Sam shouted.

Nicole reached across and backhanded her.

Sam recoiled from the blow and spat some blood onto the floor, "Do whatever you want. I'm not lying…" she looked up in defiance, "But the sods are right. You Angels are scum!" the next thing she knew, the electrical charge was increased, frying her senses before she passed out again.

-

_"You have to hang on, please, fight it, come on, no, stay awake, listen to me…!" her own hands covered with blood and a desperate panic overtaking her mind; he had to live, she couldn't let him die, he couldn't die like this, not now…., "Hang on Jack, stay with me…" she ripped part of her own uniform off and tried to stop the bleeding, "Come on, you've overcome worse than this…" she uttered under her breath, "Stay awake!" she commanded._

_"Fay! There's a mech closing in!"_

_"Shit!" Fay swore and turned, letting her combat boot meet the head of the mechanoid._

_"I don't believe it…" Gambit's voice._

_"What!?"__ Kioko shouted._

_"They're sending out Archangels!" _

_Jack's breathing was labored, "What the….hell are…arch-"_

_"Sir, don't speak, just stay awake, okay?" Sam snapped, applying pressure to the wound in his chest._

_"Sam?"_

_"Sir?"___

_"….I don't think I'm gonna make it this time…"_

_"Don't talk like that!" she almost shouted. Suddenly, his eyes rolled backward and his head lolled to one side, "Jack! No!" she checked for a pulse. No pulse. No damn pulse. He was dyi-_

_-_

Sam woke up to see Jack peering over her, "Carter? You with us?"

She opened her eyes slightly, feeling pain shooting down one side of her body, "I think so…..Sir."

-

(please review!)


	4. Dreams, Threats and 5 Error Margin

Notes: Wheeeee, chapter-ness. Shanks is copyrighted to Yuki-chan – he's the owner of the sub and Fay's guardian (when she was younger). I'm working on the 'Holiday' fic – except I've come up with another plot twist that alters things on the major scale and needs some thought before I rush in and write. Thanks for reviewing. ^^

-

Kioko bolted upright and ran from her quarters on the submarine. Dashing instantly into her cousin's rooms, she shook Fay awake, only to have to duck as a punch came in her direction, "Woah! Fay! Fay! Its me!" she re-enforced this message mentally and the two girls ended up nose to nose.

"Don't ever do that again!" Fay exclaimed, more than a hint of annoyance, anger and shock in her voice.

The tailed girl shook her head, "What did you dream just now?"

"Huh?" the half elven blood frowned, "What are you going on about?"

"Your dreams! What did you see!?" Kioko repeated, just short of shaking Fay again, thinking better of it.

Fay paused for a moment, "After waking me like that you're lucky I remember anything!" she replied. Running a hand through her blonde hair, she continued, "Mechs….Archangels….I don't know. What I see every time I dream…" she shrugged.

Kioko sank to the floor and sat by the bed, tail coiled around her.

"Why?" Fay looked down at her, "You go all precognitive on us again?"

"I don't know…."

"Well you certainly weren't touching my mind. You know what we both see when you do. Maybe you reached out to Shanks? What about Gambit or Drake?"

Kioko was silent for a moment, "…I've never touched Shanks' mind. Gambit I can only read now and then, sometimes he thinks very loudly, other than that, I can't touch him. Drake?" she paused, "I think he'd be after me right now if I'd been in his mind…"

"Well, who?" Fay stretched and yawned, hopping out of bed.

The idea hit them both at the same time-

"The explorers."

"Well at least you can narrow it down with only four of them," the blonde haired girl laced up one of her combat boots.

"Three. I can't touch the alien male…." Kioko's head snapped back as backlash from the precog caught her.

"Kio?" Fay touched her shoulder, "You okay?"

"Oh no…." she sprang to her feet.

"What?"

Kioko turned to her, "You know what I said about my precognitive ability?"

"….That 95% of the time it comes true….." Fay's expression darkened, "I don't like the sound of this…"

"One of those men is going to die. The one called Jack…..and the female is going to do everything she can to stop it…." her eyes glazed over.

"How do you know this exactly?" her cousin demanded, walking out of her quarters.

"Fay," Kioko caught her arm, "We're going to be there when it happens."

"What!?" she whipped round, eyes flashing.

"We'll all be fighting…something…"

"95%, right? Lets hope your 5% error margin is right this time.." Fay continued to walk away, "Or we could try…..you know…"

The tailed girl followed her, "I don't know. I've only ever seen Gambit use Fate, I've seen you use Rage, and I used Rage when I blew up that base, but that was only that powerful because of my telekinesis…"

Fay stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Let me guess….you want us to help them.."

Kioko nodded, "We have to. Or Jack is going to die."

-

Sam leant back against the wall of the cell, her head aching painfully with every movement she made, "Daniel?" she called across.

"Yeah?"

"You've been asleep here…right?"

"Yeah.." Daniel frowned, "Why? They knocked us all unconscious…"

Sam sighed, "Did you….see anything?"

"See anything?" the archaeologist moved to sit beside her, "Not really. I don't remember dreams that often anyway," he looked across at her, "Why?"

"Sir? Teal'c?" she asked the same question.

"I got nothing, Carter," Jack replied, "I see black. Lots of black. Then I feel pain as I wake up to find I've had my head kicked in," he muttered.

"I see nothing, except in kel'nor'em," Teal'c answered.

"Why the question?" Jack frowned.

Sam could just about see his face in the darkness, as an image of blood, his blood, on her hands, flashed before her, "….Probably nothing…" she answered quietly.

He stared at her, concerned, "You took a real beating up there…" his eyes flickered across a gash on her forehead, "What did they want? What did they do to you?" his tone bordered on the 'hurt one of my officers and I swear I'll kill you' line. Then again, it also bordered on the 'you hurt my Major' line.

"I can't remember a lot.." Sam closed her eyes, "It was Nicole. She thinks we're all sods, she just wont believe that the Stargate is real. She thinks the Angels are so far advanced, and because they couldn't get it to work, it doesn't," she put a hand to her head, "She used some sort of electrical device on me….then I passed out."

"She's goin' down," Jack muttered, "So, any escape ideas?"

"We have no weapons, O'Neill," Teal'c stated.

Daniel shrugged, "Damned if I know."

"She's going to keep demanding information you know," Sam sighed.

"And all we have is the truth…" he banged his head once against the cell wall.

"Our GDO code will be locked out within 48 hours," Jack checked his watch, "We gotta get out of here…and fast.

-

(please review!) 


	5. Disguise to Control Fate

Notes: I was listening to a weird assortment of music whilst writing this, so it might flow kinda funny. (I was on 'Bitch' and I'm on 'Hitori Ja Nai' right now). If it is a little weird, I'm sorry, but I don't have the time to change it! Thanks for reviewing!

-

"You want to go after the Angels!?" Gambit roared, making Kioko wince despite herself.

"I don't want to go after the Angels. I want to stop those explorers from being hurt," she stated.

"What concern are they of yours!? What do they have to do with any of us? I'm all for going and teaching those damn upper class dregs a lesson, but for a good reason!" 

"Kioko saw what's going to happen," Fay said, out of nowhere.

"And?" Drake prompted.

Kioko wouldn't look at any of them, "We're there, all of us. Fighting. So are they. Then one of them gets hit…..and he dies."

"What do you care that somebody you don't know and have nothing to do with dies?" Drake narrowed his eyes.

"I don't 'care' that he dies," she snapped, "No more than I care if any of the Angels die," her voice had lowered so she was almost snarling, "But the mental anguish that his death will cause is enough for me to 'think' I care."

Gambit stopped pacing, "Its dangerous enough already. They're sending more mechs down each day just to pick a few more of us sods off. We don't even know where those 'explorers' are being held."

Shanks was suddenly at the door, "I know how you could get in. Or rather, how one of you could get in," he raised an eyebrow.

"And?" Fay questioned.

"You're not going to like it," he continued, "and I mean _you_ aren't going to like it."

"….Why?" she blonde haired girl tilted her head.

Shanks looked at the ground, "You have the height, looks, and grace to be mistaken for an Angel. All we'd have to do is hide your ears somehow."

"I AM NOT BECOMING AN ANGEL!" Fay yelled, "…and I'm somewhat insulted that you just said that!" she eyed daggers at her old Guardian.

Shanks shrugged, seemingly not shocked by her outburst, "Kioko cant do it – her ears and, more importantly, her tail would give her away. Gambit can't, seeing as he was formerly in their service, and Drake-"

"I'm not doing it," Drake muttered.

"Just spoke for himself," the older man finished.

Fay had her fists clenched at her sides in an obvious effort to keep control of herself, "….You say we're all there. How do you know what leads to it?"

"I don't," Kioko shook her head, "But wouldn't you rather go voluntarily than be walking along the street and have the mechs jump out and then it starts? Wouldn't you rather know you had control of your own fate?"

The half elven girl looked down, "….I don't want to be an Angel…" she said quietly, in one of the few moments of weakness anyone had ever seen her show, "…Not after….what they did."

"Look, are we going to kick those Angels into next week or not?" Gambit demanded, "Because if we are, I want to get equipped now."

Kioko shut her eyes, "_Please Fay….."_

She didn't look up, silence washing over the room.

_"….They have nothing to do with our world. And who knows? Maybe we'll be able to destroy some of the Angels themselves…"_

Fay looked up, slowly, and met Kioko's gaze, "….Only until I'm inside. Then I'm going to tear them to pieces…"

-

Sam had slipped into unconsciousness again, leaning against Daniel's shoulder, the pain in her head becoming too much for her.

"I'll be damned if I'm going to let them do that to her again…" Jack muttered. He kept glancing at her to check she was okay, "Why haven't they come to get another one of us?"

Daniel shrugged, "Maybe Nicole thinks she can force information out of a woman easier than a man…"

"Just what the hell does she want to know? No, its not a shiny ornament!" the Colonel snapped.

"You'll wake her up," he replied quietly.

Jack sighed, but kept quiet. No weapons, no 'truth' to tell and no advantage. Great.

-

Fay span once in the floor length black dress she wore, as Shanks tied a small black band around her forehead to cover the tips of her ears. He smiled at her absently…

"Don't say anything…" she warned him, "The bubble chamber's ready, 15 minutes of oxygen for four."

Kioko slipped her other pistol into its holster and tucked a clip into the back of her waistband. 

"Ready then?" Drake raised an eyebrow.

Fay nodded slowly, checking the silver knife attached to her thigh, under the dress.

Gambit entered the room, throwing another weapon to Drake, then checking his plasma rifle, "Nothing like a good fight…" 

"All we need is a look at where you are," Kioko was talking quickly to Fay, "Then I think I can shift us there."

"And?"

"And then we kick the crap outta them."

"Good luck," Shanks grimaced.

"We'll be needing it," Fay mumbled. She stepped into the bubble chamber off the sub's port side, "ah…recycled air…" once disengaged, the bubble would float to the surface, in the 15 minutes it had been programmed to produce oxygen for.

Drake and Kioko followed her, Gambit stepping in last;

"If we die-" he swore.

"Which I'm sure you have no intention of doing," Fay grinned.

"I'll be cursing you long into the afterlife, Kioko."

Kioko yawned, "Anybody mind if sleep this fifteen minutes? I'm going to need more energy to shift us anyway…"

"Go for it," Drake sat down.

-

_"Sir, don't speak, just stay awake, okay?" Sam snapped, applying pressure to the wound in his chest._

_"Sam?"_

_"Sir?"___

_"….I don't think I'm gonna make it this time…"_

_"Don't talk like that!" she almost shouted. Suddenly, his eyes rolled backward and his head lolled to one side, "Jack! No!" she checked for a pulse. No pulse. No damn pulse. He was dying. And there was nothing she could do to, "NO!" she desperately started CPR._

_"SAM!" Daniel's voice carried to her, "Come on, we have to go!"_

_"We can't!" she yelled back. She stood to try and see where the rest of her team were, "Daniel! Teal'c!" Sam shouted. As she turned back round she was struck in the face by a mechanical arm, sending her sprawling. She fell right beside Jack….as a pair of arms lifted her away, the familiar blue engulfing her-_

_"We have to go back!!" she never knew if they managed to take him or not, "Where's Ja-"_

_-_


	6. The Beginning

Notes: As said in another up-date, computer totaled, all gone etc. Not impressed.

Dedication: Tristan, for being a great friend, starting Streets of Mayhem in the first place and cheering me up yesterday. ::hugs::

-

She awoke with a start, startling Daniel, jerking her head from his shoulder and glancing wildly about.

"Carter?" Jack questioned.

Sam stared at him for an instant before relaxing slightly, "Sir?" she replied.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Daniel frowned.

"N-Nothing, just dreams," she muttered.

"About?" Jack pressed.

She looked back up at him, seeing his face in death, "Nothing…important…" she lied.

Jack exchanged a glance with Teal'c, who merely raised an eyebrow in concern. The Colonel stood up and went to sit by Sam, pulling her against him, into his arms, "What do you dream that's go you so scared?" he asked quietly.

Sam looked at the floor, "…I don't really know…" she answered.

"What do you remember?" Daniel tried.

She sighed, "We're all here, on this planet. We're being attacked….by….something," she glanced up at Jack, "You've been hurt, Sir," she uttered, "and you….die…" she stopped briefly.

Jack blinked a few times, "And?"

"And I cant doing anything about it. Then I'm back through the 'Gate and it stops.."

Daniel frowned again, "Maybe Nicole did something to you, to wear you down so she can get her 'truth'."

"We have no truth to tell her," Teal'c stated.

Jack rested his head against Sam's, "I'd say get some sleep…but under the circumstances…"

"Its okay, Sir," she replied, a little too quickly.

Just then, a figure appeared by the beams that formed the door to their darkened cell, "Lady Nicole wishes to see you," a helmeted individual gestured toward Sam.

Carter's eyes widened slightly before she attempted to stand,

Both Jack and Daniel held her back down.

"She's staying here. Your 'lady' can talk to someone else," Jack snapped, standing up.

The beams vanished and what looked like a weapon was aimed directly at the Colonel's chest, "She comes with us or we take her by force."

"Tough luck," he answered harshly. He never saw the butt of the weapon flick towards his jaw before it made contact, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Sir!" Sam struggled to her aching knees, "I'll go," she nodded, "I'll go."

"Carter!"

"MajorCarter, this is most unwise," Teal'c stood to prevent her going any further.

"Sam, don't!" Daniel hissed.

Sam glanced up at Teal'c, shaking her head. Her pace too slow, she was dragged from the cell before their eyes, beams flashing back up instantly.

-

_"I swear if this goes wrong, Kioko,"_ Fay brushed down her black dress and took a single step toward one of the Angel towers.

_"You'll tear me limb from limb, I know,"_ Kioko answered, "_Good luck, Fay."_

"Where is she?" Gambit asked, checking the charge on his plasma rifle. 

"I'm a couple of paces away from 'Lady Nicole's' place," Fay spoke into the communicator concealed on her person.

"That bitch," he spat.

"Those guards wore her family insignia – she's gotta be the one that took them," Drake stated.

"As much as I don't believe in luck, I think we need it. Good luck, Fay," Gambit almost growled.

"You sound so sincere," there was a hint of humor in the half blood's voice, "Alright. I'm going in."

Fay took the two steps closer to Nicole's Angel tower and pressed the link on the lower door. She waited not so patiently for a response, glancing around in every direction to make sure she wasn't about to be apprehended.

"Yes?" a gruff male voice finally issued forth.

"My name is Lady Ebony – I am here on business to speak with my estranged aunt, Nicole Raven and her husband Alexander," Fay spoke clearly back, hoping her nervousness did not betray her.

There was a long silence on the other end before the voice returned, "There is no mention of a Lady Ebony in my Lady's family," he stated.

"She and my mother do not speak of each other – they like to declare the other does not exist," Fay continued, "She does not know of my existence and I am only here through necessity," she replied, scornfully.

"You may enter but will be submitted to a DNA scan."

"Thank you.." Fay's eyes widened in horror as the doors slid open and she stepped inside, "_Kioko__! What the hell do I do now!?" she broadcasted._

"What's going on?" Gambit questioned.

"They want her to take a DNA scan," Kioko replied.

"And what the hell do we do about that!?" Drake shouted.

Kioko shut her eyes, _"Just submit to it, Fay, I'll try and deal with it…"_

_"TRY!?"_ Fay yelled. She adjusted her posture as a helmeted guard carrying a small black box entered the small room.

"Lady Ebony?" he questioned.

"Who else?" Fay replied, haughtily.

"Please hold out your little finger."

She considered making an offensive gesture with it, but offered her finger all the same. She tried not to jump as the box closed around it, "_KIOKO!!!"_

The machine almost instantly bleeped a negative and released her digit, "You may proceed," the guard stated.

Fay stared for an instant, "_…Ki…oko?_"

_"I messed with his mind, controlled what he saw," _her cousin replied, "_Now go!"_

"Well?" Gambit frowned.

"She's in," Kioko answered, "Get ready guys."

"Ready as ever," Drake clipped a spare round over his shoulder, "I'm beginning to like the sound of this."

"Those Angels wont know what hit them…" Gambit swore.

"I hope so.." Kioko blinked and flicked one of her pistols into its holster, "Let's kick some ass!"  

-


	7. Threat To Sanity

Notes: I wrote half of this in College and thought it was time I typed it up. So here it is. Having fun in the Matrix RP are you Tristan? *grins*

-

"I don't know anything! Don't you understand! I don't know a damned thing!" Sam shouted as the electrical charge was increased. She whimpered despite herself and looked up at Nicole, "You really are clueless aren't you….." she uttered.

The Angel depressed the button again, seeming to delight in her agony, "If I were clueless, I would not be where I am today…" she took the pressure off, "Now, tell me how I can get that ring to work and how you sods use it…."

Sam spat on the floor by Nicole's feet, "Even if they did use it, I wouldn't tell you.." of course, she could give an in-depth account of how the Stargate worked….and a list of addresses….not that she ever would.

"If you do not tell me…" Nicole continued, "I will kill one of your cellmates."

Sam glared at her, "You wouldn't. You need them for information if I don't talk."

Her eyes narrowed, "…I suppose you are right.." she flicked a strand of black hair from her dark eyes, "…but whatever I do to them….you would be the cause….why don't you just tell me now? And end this for all of you?" she pressed the button again.

Her back arched as agony rippled along her nerves and her lungs protested her screaming.

Nicole stopped, again, and stared down at her.

Sam somehow found the energy to raise her head again, "You're scum. You think you can overpower people simply by intimidating them, by showing you're an 'Angel'."

Her finger hovered over the button again….

"You're no Angel. An Angel of death maybe. But you don't understand. You don't understand anything!" Sam's voice rose, "You don't understand the love people have for one another! Do what you like! I'm not telling you ANYTHING!" she shouted.

The Angel savagely depressed the button and cranked up the setting…

Sam could hear her own voice as she screamed until she finally passed into cool oblivion….

 -

"Well, what now?" Gambit questioned

Kioko opened one eye, "What do you mean?"

"Where is she?" he continued

The tailed girl gave a halfhearted shrug, "Honestly? No idea. She's being led around Nicole's Angel complex."

"And?" Drake pressed.

Kioko's eyes narrowed and her tail lashed angrily, "I DON'T KNOW, OKAY!?" she snapped.

_"Kioko?"___

_"Fay?"_

_"I don't know where the hell I am!"_ Fay hissed.

"_…I don't know either…" Kioko admitted. She felt, rather than saw, Fay reach for the silver dagger under her black dress._

"What's she up to now?" Gambit frowned.

Drake narrowed his eyes, "You don't know where she is, do you?"

Kioko remained silent and shut her eyes, _"As soon as you get into Nicole's apartments, then you can stab him, Fay!"_

Fay mentally snarled, _"I'd rather stab him now…"_ she paused, _"Wait a second…"_

_"Got it,"_ Kioko said aloud.

"We going?" Gambit demanded.

_"Fay?"_

_"Glass windows, clear, light. Air conditioning_," Fay sounded scornful, _"Gotta be a part of the Angel lifestyle, right?"_

Kioko nodded_, "Yeah. Now go for it!"_ she exchanged a grin with both Gambit and Drake.

Fay beamed, "Finally…" she stopped following the guard, "Excuse me."

He stopped, "Lady Ebony?"

"Yeah," she reverted back to her own accent, "Later," she brought the dagger up and backhanded him with her left fist, bringing the dagger to his eye level before slitting his throat.

"Fay!"

"That's for my mother…" Fay gave the body a kick, "And I'm only just getting started."

"We good to go now?" Gambit stopped pacing.

_"Fay, I need you to go to the window and get a full view of where you are,_" Kioko stated, trying not to make it sound like an order, _"Then I can shift us there,"_ she winked at Gambit.

_"Alright,"_ Fay clipped the dripping dagger to her waist and stood by the windows, glancing out briefly, "…Its only just above the smog here…" she muttered, before turning to face inside.

"Okay…." Kioko shut her eyes again and laid one hand on one of her pistols.

"If we end up in the middle of an ambush…" Drake uttered.

"I get it…" the mixed blood uttered.

"Ready," Gambit nodded.

She concentrated, reigning in the power that she had first discovered when she destroyed the one who killed her mother all those years ago. She caught a hold in each of her companion's minds, taking the image from Fay's….and they promptly vanished.

"Long time no see," the half elf greeted, wicked gleam in her eye.

"Everything okay?" Drake uncharacteristically asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Let's go kick the crap outta that Nicole…"

Kioko took the safety off her pistols and loaded an air-tight lithium cart into the left one, "You did good, Fay," she smiled.

"Glad you approve," Fay answered as Gambit threw her scythe across to her.

Gambit already had his finger over the trigger for his plasma rifle, "We don't have a lot of time."

As soon as he'd uttered the words, the room turned a deep blue and a high pitched noise wailed through the air. Fay and Kioko covered their ears in pain, the latter's tail lashing once more.

"Damnit…" Gambit swore as he heard the, familiar, to him, sound of boot on half percentage metal flooring, "Looks like I'm about to meet some old friends…."

Fay ripped the seam of her dress and then tore off the hem, making it fall to just above her knees, "Ready."

Drake nodded, "Ready."

"Let's go!!" Kioko blew out the windows in the room with a mental _slam_ as the guards poured in on them….


	8. Escape Begins

Notes: For Tristan, because I've been promising him I'd update this for months. Sorry! Other than that, this was written during what random free time I had today at college, so it might be a bit patchy.

-

"What the hell's that?" Jack ceased pacing for a moment, frowning, as a wail of a siren started up around them, the already dim lights darkening further to a dull red.

"…No idea," Daniel stood up.

"Carter's been gone for nearly an hour now," he muttered, "Bastards."

"Does this noise not constitute a warning?" Teal'c questioned.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, seeing the two guards outside their dark cell hastily leave their post, "What's going on!?"

They left without replying, not looking back, not even bothering to slam the main door behind them.

"Now all we have to do is get past a whole row of lasers," Daniel mumbled sarcastically, "…Great."

"Their action was most unwise," Teal'c stated.

"Maybe they just forgot," Jack shrugged.

"Or maybe there's a bigger crisis going on," Daniel countered.

"I want to know where they took Carter."

"Well we can't do anything until we get out of here."

"Thank you once again for stating the obvious, Daniel," Jack snapped.

-

Nicole let Sam slump to the floor, releasing the restraints that bound her, staring wildly around as the room was plunged into darkness, "…I am far from finished with you," she hissed to the unconscious woman. She took a communication device form her sleeve, "Report!"

"Unidentified intruders, Ma'am," was the curt reply.

"Nobody can get into this building without being let in!" she exclaimed.

"…We found the body of the doorman, Ma'am."

"And you're suggesting?" the Angel spat.

"That he let these individuals in."

Nicole sighed, exasperated, "My husband?" she questioned.

"Whereabouts are as yet unknown, Ma'am."

"What!?" she shrieked. That man was stupid enough to get himself caught up in the already dangerous situation in a heartbeat. She sighed again, softly, trying to remember a time when he hadn't been such a fool, before her spiteful side took over and she convinced herself that there had never been such a time to remember.

"We're searching for him at this very moment."

"Well search faster!" Nicole shouted, "There is a Sod in here that needs dealing with. Return her to the cell from which she was brought, now," she insisted.

"We are a floor away from your position."

"I don't have all day. She's unconscious. Just get here quickly," she shut off the device and quickly set off in search of Alexander on her own, muttering curses as she went.

-

"…That was easy," Daniel jumped back as the row of red lasers deactivated with a low hum, lighting the room back up with overhead white lighting.

"I'm not complaining…" Jack waved a hand through where the 'cell door' had been experimentally, "…Well…"

"Find Sam?" the archaeologist proposed.

"Hell yeah," he answered, dashing for the outer door.

"We have no weaponry of any kind," Teal'c reminded them both, not a step behind.

Jack cursed, not be able to see for the sudden smoke screen, "…I'm all for hand to hand combat where that Nicole is concerned…"

"Jack?" Daniel called him back.

"Daniel?" 

"She's alive. She has to be."

Jack didn't care to reply that instant, shaking his head, "She'd better damn well be."

-

Kioko swore loudly, narrowly avoiding a stray energy pulse, managing to hit her target between the eyes with a lithium bullet. Trying to pull the trigger again she found the cart was empty and herself having to duck to dodge being physically hit by one of their opponents.

"Son of a-" Gambit set his plasma rifle to work, taking down two of the figures, before throwing two, small, square objects into the fray. They hit the wall and exploded, enveloping the far side of the room with a cloud of gas, several of the guards dropping to the floor, unconscious. 

"Nice work," Fay mumbled, slitting the throat of the man nearest to her, "Shame about the rest of them…"

"Better they're here than on the lower levels…" Drake stated, kicking a fallen body away from him, "Except for the confined space…"

"And broken glass," Gambit commented, backhanding one with his rifle.

"Sorry," Kioko replied, stepping back toward the broke, open windows, a spare cart in her hand, "…shit…" she drew back into a kick, slamming the air-tight cart into the lithium pistol, firing on the return.

Fay held up her scythe, spinning until she held it against the floor, taking out another three, holding her arms up to deflect any attacks to her head.

Soon enough the smoke cleared, leaving the four of them in a shambles of a room, wounded strewn across the floor, lifeless lying still as Gambit picked his way through to the inner door, "So…any idea what we're doing now?"

"Finding those outsiders?" Fay raised an eyebrow.

"…I can't find her," Kioko commented.

"We came all the way here, 'broke' our way in, just slaughtered a tonne of these guys and you cant find this woman?" Drake stared.

Kioko growled, "…No."

"Well what does it mean?" Fay asked, tying her short hair back quickly.

"I don't freakin' know!" she shouted at her cousin.

"Let's just search this place, find the Angel," Gambit ordered.

"What about the other one?" Drake questioned, half disinterested.

"…Leave him."

"As in kill him?" Fay leant on her scythe.

"Make your own decisions about it. If I find him, I find him. They all deserve to die. Some more than others."

Kioko gave a mock salute and followed him through the door, the red lights flashing overhead. 

-

Sam awoke to a pitch black room, gradually filling with smoke through one of the open doors. Glancing up, she winced as her eyes caught the flashing red lights, covering her eyes with one hand, taking a deep breath. She managed to sit up, head screaming in pain, still staring around her. Expecting to find Nicole in the room somewhere, she sat perfectly still, "…Not done yet? Suffocating a new thing?" she coughed. Footsteps behind her made her flinch and cover her head involuntarily, waiting for some form of answer.

- 


	9. Flightless Angel

"Carter?" Jack was at the door, shielding his eyes from the smoke, blinking to clear his vision.

"Sir?" she called out in relief.

"Who else?" he replied, somewhat irritably, due to his own relief at finding her.

"Daniel, Teal'c?" Sam questioned.

"Here," Daniel raised his voice.

"I am present, MajorCarter," Teal'c added.

Sam tried to get to her feet, having trouble getting her limbs to co-operate long enough for her to even get to her knees, "How did you escape?"

"Enough talk, Carter, come on," Jack strode across the room and grabbed her by the shoulders, supporting her until she could place both her feet on the floor and attempt to support herself.

"What the heck's going on?" Daniel asked.

"…I don't know," Sam gritted her teeth, discovering her legs wouldn't obey her commands, "…Just go," she tried to un-loop herself from Jack's arms.

"No way," the Colonel refused, "Nobody gets left behind."

"I can't walk, Sir!" she shouted back, trying to force her reasoning.

"If I have to knock you out, Carter, I will," he threatened, surprising himself with his willingness to do so, just to get her out of the building with them.

"What did she do to you?" Daniel frowned, concerned.

Sam looked over at him, "Some sort of electrical shock treatment," she shook her head, "I don't know, she might have done something whilst I was unconscious."

"Enough talk here, let's get moving!" Jack insisted, "We don't have time for this! Smoke equals fire, which equals this building probably collapsing!" he started to drag Sam out of the room, to the door.

"Halt."

"Found them!" a cry came from the same direction, just as the guard trained his weapon onto the four SGC members. 

"What the-!?"

"Shit!"

"Lady Nicole will be most displeased…"

"Yeah well, she can just kiss my ass!" Jack shot back angrily.

"If that's-" the guard never go to finish, a shot striking him in the back, Gambit standing there as he fell, watching with calm detachment.

"…And to think I used to do this kind of thing…" he muttered.

"…Er…thanks," Daniel uttered.

"No problem. Any chance to take down a few more of these guys."

"You guys created all this havoc?" Sam stared.

"It's a job," Drake shrugged, dark eyes strangely alight.

"Leaving would be high on the list of priorities now?" Fay prompted, "Kio?"

Kioko exhaled, pressing a hand to her head, "…I cant. I used too much energy getting us here…" she gazed wearily at her comrades, tail waving from side to side, "and you wouldn't want to appear literally inside a wall, would you…?"

"You had weapons before," Drake started, "Where are they now?"

"We don't know," Daniel replied.

"Nicole's probably studying them," Gambit narrowed his eyes.

"We are going to have to fight our way from this building," Teal'c summarised.

Kioko shut her eyes and sighed, "The most fun you can have in a hatbox."

Jack raised an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Teal'c, "Any more of those guys around?"

"Place is crawling with them," Fay mumbled, "Disgusting."

"Okay…"

"How do we even know we can trust you?" the Colonel paused.

Kioko gave him an unimpressed glare, "We shot our way in here to get you out and we aren't shooting you now?" she glanced at Sam, before looking swiftly away.

"Split up?" Jack nodded to Gambit.

"You have no weaponry."

"Two of us, two of you, whoever makes it to the exit first disables all the technological crap in here," he proposed.

"And then?" Drake prompted.

Jack stared, as if it was obvious, "…We get to the 'Gate?"

"As soon as we hit the Streets, we'll be mobbed by mechs," Fay countered.

"…When have we ever let a few mechs stand in our way?" Kioko gave a brief half grin.

"How many floors up are we?" 

"No idea."

Gambit started to walk away, "You head through the main apartments, we'll take the backstage route."

Fay followed him, gesturing for Daniel and Teal'c to follow her, "We don't have all day!" she snapped, switching her scythe to her left hand.

"You guys going to be okay?" Daniel asked.

"Just go, Spacemonkey!" Jack waved them off, "And if you see that bitch, give her a kicking from me."

"I hear ya," Gambit was heard to mutter.

"…I cant feel my legs…" Sam uttered, "…I thought it was just me…but I can't feel anything…"

"We'll get out of here," Drake tried to assure her, gruffly.

"Or we'll die trying," Kioko made her way past them, pressing herself against the wall to check the next room was clear.

"Not quite the way I was going with that…" her comrade mumbled.

__

"No need to tell them lies either," she replied, to him alone.

"What about lies?" Sam allowed Jack to loop an arm around her waist.

Kioko stared, "What do you mean?"

"'No need to tell them lies either'."

"Carter…" Jack frowned.

The younger girl wouldn't reply, turning away, opting to flip her second pistol into her left hand, trying to distract attention from herself.

"…You…" Sam continued, "You're the reason I keep seeing things!" she accused.

"You shouldn't be able to hear me at all," Kioko hissed angrily, trying to cover her fears.

"Are they real or not!?" the Major demanded.

"Ask me later," she stated, carrying on ahead, beside Drake, ignoring Sam.

-

Down two levels, about to make it safely down another, they came across a figure, slumped in the corner of the darkened room, arms crossed over its head, what sounded like sobbing emanating from it.

"Who-" Daniel started.

"Don't," Gambit held out a hand. He addressed the figure, "Name, rank, level."

Alexander raised his head slowly, looking them each in the eye fearfully. His gaze rested on Fay, "…My girl…" he whispered.

"Shit no," she uttered.

"What does he mean?" Daniel stepped forward, trying to help the Angel to his feet, "He's scared out of his mind," he jumped back as Alexander swiped his hands away like a petulant child.

"My little girl…" the Angel reached his arms out.

Fay backed away, "Who the hell does he think I am…? I don't even resemble that girl…"

"Whom does he speak of?" Teal'c frowned.

Gambit sighed, "Apparently his daughter was killed on the Streets. She left her mother's side, some Sods got to her, killed her, taking her life in return for those they lost."

"…She was only four," Fay spoke softly, eyes cold, "I don't condone killing a child. But it destroyed him…and Nicole. And if it meant the destruction of two Angels…"

"You're saying it was worth it?" Daniel snapped.

"I'm saying it happened and there's nothing we can do about it," she spat back.

"…He's known as being mentally unstable. He never leaves these apartments. Nicole runs this place," Gambit finished, "He's literally got the mind of a child."

"That's why Nicole is so twisted?" the archaeologist proposed.

"I suspect."

"…My little…Angel…" Alexander tried to reach Fay again.

"I am _no Angel_," she stepped away, "Your daughter is dead!"

"That was most unnecessary," Teal'c informed her.

"I beg to differ," she held her scythe in front of her protectively, standing level with Daniel.

The Angel stood, on shaky legs, lunging toward them, expression angry, "Don't you dare speak to your father like that!" he rose his hand to strike her.

In an instant, Daniel flipped the end of the scythe in front of him, so it drove into Alexander's chest, watching in horror for several seconds, staring into the eyes of the older man as he realised he'd been hit, eyes dimming. He fell to the floor silently, without even a whimper.

Gambit blinked, "…I wasn't expecting that from you."

Daniel wouldn't make eye contact, "…It was the kindest thing to do."

-


	10. What Difference?

Notes: Sorry, been a while since I updated. o.O; Thanks and many hugs to Tristan, particularly for his support of…well…everything really. ^^ :::hugs:::

-

"Come on, we've only got three more floors to go," Kioko peered through one of the outer windows, motioning for them to hurry up.

"Hey, man down here," Jack reminded her, still supporting Sam.

"The more you think about it, the more its going to impair you," Drake commented, "and the higher the chance of getting caught."

"You're all heart," the Colonel muttered.

"You don't get anywhere in this world by being nice to people," Kioko took point again, Drake behind her, checking the next room, "The only thing you're likely to get is a bullet."

Sam paused, grabbing Jack's shoulder with her free hand, "Elevator?" she nodded toward a set of silver doors, numbers above them.

"…Can't hurt to try…" he shrugged.

"Kioko!" Sam called out after the girl, "Elevator!"

Both Kioko and Drake halted, looking behind them, simply staring at the doors for several seconds.

"…Did we take those out?" she questioned.

"…We kinda just ripped the place apart…" Drake answered.

"Kinda?" Jack echoed, "Just slightly…"

Kioko strode forward and hit the button beside the doors, frowning up at the numbers, wondering whether they were going to flicker to life or not, "…No idea…" she jumped back as a quiet pure note of sound was heard, followed by the doors opening.

"Looks like a functioning elevator to me," Jack offered.

"…And a good way to get us all gunned down in one go," Sam warned.

"Well, in or out?" Drake demanded.

Sam leant away from Jack, trying to put some weight on her feet properly, without falling over. To her distress, she could still feel nothing, except now the numbness was restricted to below her knees.

"Carter?" 

"Still can't walk, Sir."

"The elevator it is," Drake mumbled, stepping inside, "…Shit. This tower even has basement levels."

"What!?" Kioko shouted, eyes wide. She waited for those who were still foreign to them to enter the small box-like device, "…So that's how they manage to ambush us so easily."

"Sneaky bastards," he cursed again and leant against the back of the elevator, "So? Ground level?"

"…If we plummet to our deaths…"

"It'll at least be an entertaining way to go."

"Thanks for that," Jack muttered, with a shake of his head.

Sam leant forward and hit the button angrily, ending the conversation. The doors closed, plunging the elevator into darkness, a heavy silence filling the small area as they all felt the box start to descend.

"…Maybe this wasn't such a great idea…" Kioko uttered, blinking, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness.

"…_Now_ you say that," Jack snapped.

She glared at him, knowing he couldn't see her. In a way, she was sorry, not only because of the way things were going to play out, but because, in her eyes, he was dead already. And he was completely unaware. Before she could think of a retort, the elevator came to a sudden stop, even the lights behind the numbered buttons going out.

"…Oh _shit!"_ was the only thing she could think to say.

-

"Which one?" Fay fiddled with the control box round the back of the Angel complex, "All of them, one of them, what colour?" she pressed.

Gambit shrugged, "I'd go for all of them."

"But Jack and Sam are still inside," Daniel protested.

"And Kioko, and Drake," the elven girl reminded him, "We're not that stupid."

"Really," Gambit quipped.

-

__

"Stay with him," she heard a quiet voice in the darkness, "_Don't leave his side. At all."_

Sam blinked, wondering whether she was going crazy or not, "_What the…? …Kioko?"_

"Well who else have you been hearing in your head the past day?" 

__

"What do you mean? Colonel O'Neill?"

"You saw what I did. You want him to live? Don't leave him." Kioko leant against the side wall of the elevator, eyes closed, head lowered.

__

"…I was with him when he 'died'. What difference did it make?" Sam countered

__

"Look," the voice was decidedly angry, _"He cares about you. More than I thought somebody could ever care about anybody. He wont leave you, even if you try to leave him, or try to get him to leave you behind. Keep him alive by staying with him."_

"But-"

The lights flashed back on, temporarily blinding the occupants of the elevator, as the doors grated open, metal screeching painfully on metal.

"And I thought their technology was superior," Drake stepped out of the life, firearm raised, glancing around, "Clear. Let's go!"

"What about-" Jack started.

A quiet hum, decreasing in pitch, was heard around the room, accompanied by the dimming of the lights, as every system, one by one, shut down.

Kioko raised an eyebrow, "…Either they know us really too well, or they gave up on us," she walked to the nearest window, concentrating, and smashing the glass without touching it, "Doors won't function," she explained.

Drake stepped through first, narrowing avoiding the pointed shards, "…Too quiet…" he muttered, "…Streets are clear. Every authority in the 'neighbourhood' should have been alerted by now…"

"Drake!" a female voice echoed down the Street, "Kio!"

"Get out here, now!" Gambit shouted.

Before Jack attempted to get both of them through the ceiling height window, Sam pulled him back, arm around his neck, hauling his lip down to hers, kissing him thoroughly, suddenly blushing, looking away and at the floor.

He stared, "…Sam?"  
She raised her head and looked back at him, "So you know," she said, without hesitation, "Whatever happens."

"We're going to get out of here, Carter," Jack replied quietly.

Sam looked away again, "…Yes, Sir…" she shut her eyes, painfully, and tried not to think about what she'd seen. Concentrating on shoving such thoughts away, she felt a kiss graze her cheek, that made her stare back at him.

"Trust me."

She didn't have time to reply, as a shout interrupted them.

"Jack! Sam! Now!" Daniel called after them.

Jack lifted her through the glass, putting her on her feet, gently back on the ground, wondering why she suddenly had such a tight grip on him.

Sam's eyes were wide with fear, picking up on Kioko's emotions, the tailed girl glancing wildly around, shaking her head, _"No, no, no….no….no!"_

"MOVE!" Kioko had both her lithium pistols in her hands, "NOW!"

"Kio?" Fay stated.

"Kioko?" Gambit demanded an answer.

"This is what I saw! Do you want us to stand here and get slaughtered!?" she cried, "MOVE!"

-


	11. Realisations

Notes: Sorry, its always a while between updates. Tristan has started posting Streets of Mayhem works on fictionpress under the title, "Saints From Below" if anybody wants to go check it out! ^^ Thanks for reviewing!

-

Gambit muttered a string of curses, taking point, shaking his head. No matter how much she might claim to be right, Kioko had never managed to convince him that 'fate' every played a part in life. And if it did, it was never seen. That was part of its charm. He halted, briefly, unclipping one of the foreign weapons from one of the catches on his long coat, throwing it back, expecting somebody to catch it, "We found this."

"And this," Fay grabbed a staff weapon where it leant against the wall of the Complex, on her way, past, throwing it in a single fluid movement, "…I still prefer the scythe…" she commented as Teal'c caught the weapon.

The P-90 fell into Daniel's hands, "There should be two," he realised he sounded rather ungrateful.

"There's that _one_ take it or leave it," Gambit snapped, "There were no more in the locker. Just those."

"Clips?" Jack shouted across.

Fay frowned, "None."

The Colonel grimaced, "Better throw that here Daniel…"

"Are you questioning my marksmanship?" the P-90 was mid-air once again.

"Frankly, yes," Jack caught it and checked it over.

"No offence taken," Daniel replied, wryly.

"None intended," he offered as an afterthought.

"Did none of you hear me earlier!?" Kioko shouted, "MOVE!"

Drake was about to answer her, when the familiar hum of the mechanoid drones met his ears, "…Great timing…"

"…It cant be just made of mechs…" Fay whispered, to herself.

Gambit glanced back at Kioko, his frustrated gaze meeting her smirk, "…Oh yes it can."

"_Immediate retrieval. Death no object; crimes; assisting foreigners-"_

"I thought we were Sods…" Sam muttered.

__

"Attempted murder of Nicole Raven-"

"We didn't touch her!" she was outraged.

__

"Murder of Alexander Raven. Attempted destruction of Angel living quarters. Impersonating one of Angel descent. Slaughter of personal guard." 

The charges met them by way of a sentry drone before the mech squad did, Drake and Gambit in the lead, had only stopped to hear what they were accused of. 

Daniel halted beside them, "What now?"

"Now," Fay began, "You get ready to kick the shit out of some mechanical heaps of junk, or you run for cover," she had barely finished when several shots were fired down the Street in their direction.

"Carter can't walk!" Jack snarled.

"Sir, I told you-"

"No way in hell!"

"Colonel!"

"Carter!"

Sam set her jaw and remained silent, eyeing daggers at him, furious that he wouldn't let her go. But he didn't know what she did. If she believed in Fate, that is.

"Stop arguing and take some action!" Drake roared.

"Hey, we don't take orders from-" Jack's eyes widened as he threw himself, and therefore Sam, to the floor, some form of energy shot in their path, "You!" he finished, voice muffled by the ground.

"We get you to that Gate thing of yours…" Kioko stated, "And that's it."

"If we are able to fight our way past these…'mechs'…" Teal'c tilted his head.

"Time to engage…" Gambit said simply, "Close range…" he took a step forward, bending back to avoid another shot, "Let's go!"

Kioko practically hissed as she ran forward, pistols firing.

"Jack!" Daniel shouted, seeing some form of mechanoid closing in.

Teal'c silently fired several shots at what appeared to be its head, somewhat concerned when it didn't halt immediately.

"Keep firing!" Fay cried out, ducking, using her combat boots to get a grip on the metal of the mech.

The Jaffa nodded and continued firing, hitting several different key points in succession.

The elven girl swung her scythe, ripping out several connections at the same instant as Teal'c hit its power core. She jumped aside as it hit the ground, with a feral grin, "Now that's teamwork…!"

Gambit meanwhile was trying to avoid fire from two of the mechanical monsters, firing his plasma rifle and each in succession, angrily pausing to throw a home-made grenade at the closer of the two, "…I guess they don't like it when Angels fall," he nodded in satisfaction as his target hit the ground, circuitry crackling its protest.

Drake stared ahead of them, able to make out the metal ring of the Stargate through the smog, "Which one of you knows how to work that thing!?"

"I'll do it!" Daniel yelled, coughing, wondering why the smog had increased.

__

"Well, we are on the lower level…" Kioko threw the thought at him.

He halted, confused, "Excuse me!"

"Angels, mechs, smog, Street battles and you find _telepathy_ a surprise?" she vocalised this time, swinging back into a kick to one of the mech's support, trying to fire her left pistol, cursing when she realised she had to change the cart. Not having the time, she flicked the setting to energy and continued firing.

With a curse equally as loud, Jack threw the P-90 away from him, practically dragging Sam along beside him, "This could get interesting…"

"I vote for more grenades next trip, Sir," Sam exhaled.

"Yeah," he agreed, side-stepping the out-stretched limb of another mech, "and people who don't steal them from us."

"…That too," she nodded.

"Hey, Carter, almost there," he gestured toward Daniel, making his way toward the DHD.

Angrily trying to reload her lithium pistol, Kioko snarled, in no state to use her mind to manipulate the objects before her. Slamming the cart into the weapon, she involuntarily jumped back as she pulled the trigger at the same second. She raised her head and watched in horror, noise fading away, images fading, until the scene came back to her with perfect, foreseen clarity. She never realised it was she who had fired the same bullet. …She knew where its path would end. Frozen in place, Kioko watched in horror as its target came into view. And she screamed. 


	12. Curses

__

"Fate!" she heard her own voice in her mind as the world around her slowed, several blurry paths of colour appearing before her, suddenly realising she had activated a pysker power. Kioko heard her comrade's voices in her mind, startlingly aware that she saw through their eyes as well as her own. Then there was the unfamiliar mind again; Sam. Through her eyes, she saw only pain and fiercely suppressed fear. She shook herself; she had to choose a path. _Force_ a path, one that would not touch Jack. Only one was visible, a murky grey, that grazed his arm. Injure him or kill him. He'd have to put up with the pain. Sensing agreement, Kioko concentrated, desperately willing the bullet to alter its path. Opening her eyes, trying to prevent herself from falling backward, she winced as the bullet sliced straight through Jack's arm, hearing his curse of protest with relief. He was lucky it wasn't a lithium bullet; he'd have lost the limb.

"What the hell was that!?" Gambit was already back in action.

Fay shook herself, spinning her scythe in an attack pattern, "…I think that was…"

"Fate," Drake finished.

"Fate is used alone," their leader stated gruffly.

"Evidently not if you're me," Kioko forced herself to fight, hating the sense of fear and shock resounding in the back of her mind.

"Colonel!" Sam fell on top of him as he hit the ground.

Jack grit his teeth, opening his eyes, "Carter?"

All she could do was stare in shock…

If he could have, he would have nudged her, "Sam? You look like you've seen a dead man."

"…No…Sir…" she managed.

__

"…Just be thankful we appear to be beyond Fate's charm…"

Kioko's voice in her mind. Sam blinked, trying to decide whether the voice was wry or simply laced with hidden relief. She shook her head, "Can you stand, Sir?" she questioned.

"Can you?"

She thought about it, trying to get her legs to respond, "…No," she ripped a section of her already burnt combats away, to the knee, shifting so she could tie it around Jack's arm to stem the blood flow, choosing to ignore his grunt of pain.

"Looks like that's up to me then…" he mumbled several more curses as he got to his knees, then to his feet, dragging her with him.

Gambit narrowed his eyes, seeing another team of mechs approaching, "Do whatever you have to do to that thing now, if you want to live to see your world!"

Daniel was already inputting the sequence that would dial Earth's 'Gate, suddenly having to duck to avoid crossfire, setting his GDO to send the code to allow them through.

Slowly semi-running toward the steps at the foot of the 'Gate, Sam suddenly felt a blazing pain in the back of her head, her vision blurring to black;

-

__

"…Where's Colonel O'Neill?" she was clearly afraid of the answer.

Janet looked away for a second, unable to tell her the truth.

"Janet?" Sam knew her voice shook and was powerless to stop it, "Where is he?"

The Doctor met her gaze, tears in her eyes, "…I'm so sorry, Sam…He didn't make it. There was nothing I could do…nothing any of us could do."

She threw back the covers of her bed, jumping to her feet, wincing at the cold of the Infirmary floor, "…No!"

"Sam!"

"No, you're wrong…he wasn't hurt that badly…one shot…just one shot!" she protested.

"…One shot that did too much damage to repair, Sam…" Janet tried to reason with her.

Sam sank back down onto her bed, "…This isn't happening…this can't be happening…"

-

"Some of you may not be aware of this…in fact, the majority of you won't know," she straightened her shoulders and stared steadily out at the crowd around the 'Gate, "But I loved him. I loved Jack O'Neill and I never told him. At least, not properly. I never got to say how I felt," she refused to cry in front of them, "So I'll tell you the biggest mistake I made in my life. Not ever admitting it to him. I would have lost my job, but I sacrificed my feelings for it instead. Jack O'Neill was the bravest man I've ever known. He wasn't afraid to kick up a fuss for what he believed in, he wasn't afraid to die for it either," she lost the battle as tears escaped, "I know it's a cliché, and we all know how much he hated clichés, but.. tell people how you feel before its too late. How much they mean to you, how much you value them…how much you love them."

-

"I will miss him every day of my life. And I will curse myself each and every day for keeping it in the room."

-

The pain was gone as swiftly as it had started, and Sam found herself in a heap on the bottom step, Jack calling out to her.

"Carter!"

"Go!" Gambit's voice.

__

"Thank whatever Gods you believe in that you_ still have the chance to tell the _truth_…"_ Kioko met her blank gaze, only for a second, annoyed with herself for losing grip of her own mind like that, before she twisted into another attack.

"Come on, Carter!" Jack had a grip on the back of her jacket, hauling her behind him, she never had the chance to form a reply, as she felt herself fall through the 'Gate after him.

Teal'c waited only two seconds, as Daniel ran through after them, before he stepped through himself.

"Now…" Gambit said aloud, taking down another mech with another shot, "Why does this scene look familiar?"

"Its what we do on a regular basis?" Fay slashed the wiring of another.

"Its another mech carnage?" Drake struck out.

Kioko alone smiled, "One thing for sure," she commented, "I didn't show you this. This time…it wasn't me."

-

She would have fallen to the ramp if Jack had not held her up, though how, with his injury, he had been keeping such a grip on her, she didn't know. Sam looked around at the familiar surroundings of the 'Gate room, up into Jack's eyes, and finally fainted with relief.

-


	13. Fated

Notes: Finished! Thanks to everyone for reviewing!

-

"Sir! Hey!" the laughter in Sam's voice met him before he caught sight of her, "Look, I can do it!" she let go of the bars that she was using to support herself and took a couple of steps forward on her own.

"Sam…" Janet reached out automatically to catch her if she fell, "Careful…"

"I can do it!" she grinned, the relief clear in her voice, "I can walk!" no sooner had the words left her mouth, when she stumbled, having to reach for the bars again, "…Well…" she mumbled, "…I can sort of walk…"

"Doin' good, Carter!" Jack greeted, "…Though maybe you should take a break…"

"I've only been here for-" she glanced at the clock on the wall, "…an hour…" Sam trailed off, looking guilty back at Janet.

"I told you to take a break," her friend chastised.

She nodded and walked to the end of the bars, determined to try and go further on her own, frustrated when she started to fall, and rather shocked to find it was Jack who prevented her from hitting the floor.

Janet mock glared at Sam and folded her arms, "I rest my case," she sighed and started for the door, "She's all yours, Sir," the door swung shut behind her, leaving Sam in the arms of her CO, glaring after her 'former' friend. Scheming-

"Got the feeling in your legs back?" he started to guide her toward a bench by the wall.

"To about just below my knees, Sir," she answered, "Problem is, my knee joints keep giving out just when I think they're co-operating. Hence the falling."

Jack nodded, "Doc think you'll be back, good as new?"

"Yeah, Janet said at the rate the nerves are kicking back into action, I should be back on my feet in two weeks or so."

He continued to nod, "…Good, I was getting worried."

"Don't worry, Sir, you wont be stuck with that new guy for long," Sam smiled.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he replied, taking a seat on the bench, making sure she didn't fall.

She sat down beside him and glanced across, "…I know," she took a deep breath, "About what happened on the planet…"  
"Its okay, Carter," Jack interrupted.

"No," she shook her head, "You don't understand. I knew a lot more than I let on, for most of that trip. The dream wasn't just my imagination."

"Then what-"

"Let me explain, Sir."

-

"Kioko."

She shook her head and muttered she was sleeping.

"Kioko."

"Hmmm."  
"Kioko!"

"What!?" she shot awake, jumping back, nearly falling off her chair, to find herself staring up into the eyes of her cousin.

"…Thought you mind want to go to sleep on an actual bed. Not resting on a table," Fay quipped, "Unless you like sleeping on cold metal."

Kioko shook her head and yawned, showing her fangs, "Thanks, Fay."

"Interesting day, huh?"

She nodded, "'Interesting' is a word for it."

Fay gave a feral grin, "Two Angels are dead. Gotta be a good thing."

"Yeah…"  
"Well…" she sensed the girl's reluctance to talk, "…Night then."

"Night, Fay," Kioko watched the only member of her blood family leave, heard her bid goodnight to Gambit as she left.

"Can't sleep?" he questioned.

"Opposite," she stated.

Gambit sat down opposite her, "Was it worth it?"

"What?"

"Going to all that just to save one man."

"…Killed two Angels in the process…" Kioko shrugged.

"So I hear…" he commented, "Nicole died initially of smoke inhalation. Before several floors collapsed onto her. Two of those bastards gone in one day. I'd say that's good work," he lowered his voice, "Seriously, was it worth it?"

She sighed, "…He lived, didn't he?"

"You saved him."

"We saved him," Kioko mumbled, "I doomed him."

"Fate?" Gambit sounded sceptical.

"I know you don't believe in Fate," she shook her head, "Worth it? I caused _her_ more pain accidentally. She knew from the beginning what was going to happen. …But I guess it was worth it," a sly grin crept across her face, "She's said some things she can't take back."  
"Such as?" he pressed.

Kioko stood up, "I'll leave that to your imagination…" she headed for her quarters, "Night."

"Night," Gambit replied. He sat alone in the galley for several moments, before shaking his head, "Fate. I'll believe that when the last Angel falls."

-

"That tailed girl?"

Sam nodded, again, "I don't know how she did it. She just did. And I got the impression she didn't exactly enjoy the experience of precognition."

"Fate?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Huh."

"Sir?"

"Seems unlikely, that's all…" he offered.

She shook her head, "Maybe to you, Sir, but you didn't see what I did. Up until that point, the paths were identical. I saw you shot, I saw you die, and I couldn't do anything about it," she finished softly.

"…I'm not dead, Sam," Jack reminded her, quietly.

"…I know. But I saw it…and it scared the hell out of me," Sam looked back across at him, "…She knew…she knew how I…felt…about-"

"I know."  
All she could do was stare at him.

"Me too."

And stare some more.

Jack gazed at the floor, "You believe in, Fate, Carter?"

"…Not before today…maybe not even now…when it suits me, I guess," she said quietly.

"Well," he grabbed her hand and entwined her fingers with his, "_This_ is fated. Maybe not now, or tomorrow, but I promise you-"

"I know," Sam took her turn to interrupt him, "…I know."

He leant across and kissed her forehead, "You want to see if we can beat the two week estimate?"

"I thought you told me to take a break…" Sam smiled.

Jack grinned back at her, "What they don't know won't hurt them."

-

Fin


End file.
